Yume
by eleanor1
Summary: GERMAN! Die Geschichte spielt im vierten Teil der OVA. Doch hier wird der wahre Grund für Takeos Müdigkeit ersichtlich...


Yume   
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Aburatsubo von einem leisen Geräusch aufwachte. Er konnte noch nicht lange geschlafen haben. Eben noch war er wieder in einem _dieser_ Träume gefangen gewesen und war noch etwas orientierungslos. Seine Decke war ganz zerwühlt und die Bänder seines Schlafmantels hatte sich gelockert. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und er sah sich um. Oh Gott. Richtig. Er war ja mit dem Magieklub zu Takeos Ferienort gefahren, um in Ruhe üben zu können. Und das hieß auch, in dem Hotel mit Takeo-kun in einem Raum zu schlafen. Leise drehte er sich auf seinen Bauch und hob den Kopf, um direkt auf seinen Freund zu blicken, der etwas verdreht auf seinem Futon lag. Nur einen Meter entfernt. Und alles, was Aburatsubo sich wünschte. Die schwarzen Haare hatten sich aus Takeos Zopf gelöst, und die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen ließen ihn ziemlich übernächtigt aussehen. Aber so niedlich. 

Aburatsubo beobachtete entzückt, wie sich Takeos Brust sacht hob und senkte und die geöffneten Lippen, durch die ein leises Schnarchgeräusch kam. Wenn er nur wüßte, wie anziehend das wirkte! Der Mond hatte das ganze Zimmer in ein bläuliches Licht getaucht, das von den hellen Tatamimatten reflektiert wurde und sanft Takeos Haut beschien, ihn noch begehrenswerter aussehen ließ. Aburatsubo überlegte. Er wußte schon, daß man Magie nicht für sich selbst benutzen sollte, aber hatte Takeo nicht einmal gesagt, daß man das vernachlässigen konnte, wenn man andere nicht damit störte? Nun, wahrscheinlich würde es Takeo-kun eher stören, wenn er vorher _keinen_ Schlafzauber über ihn legte, dachte Aburatsubo lächelnd. 

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und schlich zu seiner Tasche, an der, in einer Schlaufe befestigt, sein Zauberstab hing. Er zog ihn geräuschlos heraus und schlich zu Takeos Futon, darauf bedacht, auch nicht den kleinsten Laut zu produzieren. Es könnte verdammt peinlich werden, wenn er erwischt würde. Am Kopfende angekommen, kniete er sich hin und hob das an eine Ente erinnernde Ende des Stabs über Takeos Gesicht. Dann schloß er konzentriert die Augen und murmelte: «Reha elta mihem...» Nein. Das war nicht fair. Takeo-kun sollte wissen, was er für ihn fühlte, und wenn er sich dabei zum Narren machte. Seufzend legte er den Stab weg und rollte sich neben seinen Freund. Grundgütiger. Takeo-kun sah so gut aus. Seine Wärme strahlte bis zu ihm herüber, obwohl sich ihre Körper nicht berührten. Sollte er jetzt wirklich eine solche Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen? 

Er entschloß sich relativ schnell. Genießend schloß er die Augen und beugte sich über seinen schlafenden Freund. Ein kleines Stückchen Schuldbewußtsein befiel ihn, als er seine Lippen berührte. Aber es hielt nicht sehr lange an. 

* 

Wie durch einen Nebel bekam Takeo mit, daß irgend etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Er fühlte sich verdammt müde und wußte eigentlich nicht, wieso er jetzt wach geworden war. Doch er ahnte Schlimmes, als er spürte, wie sich warme Lippen auf seinen Mund drängten. Nein. Nicht das. Aburatsubo...? Panisch öffnete er seine Augen und sah tatsächlich, was er befürchtet hatte. Aburatsubo! 

Mit einem leicht hysterischen Gelächter schob er ihn von sich.  
«Ah, Aburatsubo... wie geht's? Äh.» Sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich seine Verwirrung. Grüne Augen strahlten ihn glücklich an. Und kamen näher.  
«Takeo-kun.», hauchte der Langhaarige lasziv. Langsam aber sicher überkam Takeo eine Gänsehaut.  
«Ja-haa. Aburatsubo..., ähem, hör auf mit diesen Scherzen, ja?» Takeos Stimme hatten einen schrillen Ton angenommen.  
«Scherze?», wiederholte der Angesprochene mit etwas bitterer Miene.  
«Ich scherze nicht, Takeo-kun.» Die grünen Augen schlossen sich hinter den langen Wimpern und zu seinem Grausen mußte Takeo feststellen, daß er ausgeliefert war. Schnell schloß er seine Lippen so fest es ging, aber sein Freund schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Aburatsubo hatte beide Arme um ihn herum gelegt und war, wie Takeo nach einigen hilflosen Versuchen, sich zu befreien, feststellte, stärker als er. Oh mein Gott! 

Wenn er doch bloß an seinen Zauberstab käme! Suchend sah sich Takeo im Raum um - soweit Aburatsubos Umarmung das zuließ - und fand, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Allerdings genau am anderen Ende des Zimmers, unerreichbar in seiner jetzigen Situation. Was konnte ihn jetzt noch retten? Er hatte das Bedürfnis, laut zu schreien, was aber massiv von einem weichen Mund verhindert wurde. Außerdem würde er es nicht überleben, wenn die Mädchen ihn in einer _solchen_ Lage fänden. Nein. Dann lieber ruhig sein und abwarten, bis es vorbei war. 

Entmutigt schloß er die Augen und wünschte sich ganz, ganz weit weg. Er versuchte, sich an alle möglichen Zaubersprüche zu erinnern, nur, um Aburatsubos Kontakt wenigstens mental zu entkommen. Aber es half nichts; er hatte nicht mal die ersten Silben im Kopf, als er abgelenkt wurde. Nein. Er hatte ja schon immer vermutet, daß sein Freund etwas mehr als Kameradschaft für ihn empfand, aber daß er es tatsächlich _wagen_ würde, seine Zunge... Takeo machte ein entsetztes Geräusch. Leider stellte er fest, daß sich Aburatsubo ganz und gar nicht davon beeindrucken ließ. Statt dessen fuhr seine sanfte Zunge neckend in Takeos Mundwinkel und kitzelte ihn dort. Vielleicht konnte sich Takeo damit abfinden. Schließlich wurde er gezwungen und niemand würde ihm später nachweisen können, daß er das hier auch nur im entferntesten gewollt hätte. Er wollte es natürlich nicht. Was war also dabei, seinen Mund ein ganz klein wenig zu öffnen? Es konnte genausogut Zufall sein, oder Erschöpfung. Das war es. Erschöpfung. Takeo ließ das ganze hier nur zu, weil er so erschöpft war. Mhmmm. 

* 

Aburatsubos Gewissen schaltete sich ironischerweise zu dem Zeitpunkt ein, an dem Takeo seine Zärtlichkeiten ohne Protest zuließ. Er wußte genau, daß sein Freund niemals erlauben konnte, daß er ihn küßte; schon gar nicht so, wie sie es im Augenblick taten. Aber diese schmale Öffnung, die Takeo-kun ihm gerade schenkte, wollte ihn das Gegenteil glauben lassen. Takeo-kun mochte das? Oh mein Gott! 

Langsam wurde Aburatsubo vorsichtiger, entließ Takeo ein wenig aus seinen Armen, nur, um eine schmale Hand an die Wange seines Freundes zu legen. Wow. Takeo-kun machte sogar ein leises Geräusch, wenn auch kaum hörbar. Aburatsubo konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Es war gut, daß er es gewagt hatte! Die schmalen Lippen an seinem Mund wurden nachgiebiger, und mit den umwerfendsten Gefühlen im Bauch leistete sich Aburatsubo eine kleine Schwäche und ließ seine Zunge hineingleiten. So weich. So unendlich weich und warm. Als Takeos Zunge plötzlich zaghaft seiner begegnete, seufzte Aburatsubo auf. 

Konnte das wahr sein? War es so einfach? Hätte er nur etwas draufgängerischer vorgehen sollen? Jetzt war es zu spät, solche Fragen zu stellen. Takeo schmeckte so gut. Besser, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte, und er hatte es sich sehr oft vorgestellt. Wenn er jetzt noch... Tatsächlich. Takeo-kun wehrte sich nicht, auch, als er seine Hand unter die Bettdecke schob und sacht seinen Bauch streichelte. Er spürte so zarte Haut, daß er sich kaum traute, sie zu berühren. Als er aber merkte, daß es Takeo gefiel, wurde er mutiger. 

* 

Das war so angenehm! Aburatsubos weiche, feuchte Lippen auf seinen, seine süße Zunge in seinem Mund, die Hand auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust... Moment. Was dachte er da eigentlich? Wie verrückt, um Himmels Willen, mußte er sein, daß er allen ernstes genoß, was dieser... Lüstling da mit ihm machte? Über sich selbst erschrocken riß Takeo die Augen auf. Das mußte ein Ende haben! Doch als er Aburatsubo in die Augen blickte, sah er darin soviel Erleichterung, Dankbarkeit und Glück, daß er jeden Protest hinunterschluckte.  
«Takeo-kun.», flüsterte Aburatsubo mit heiserer Stimme. In Zukunft würde er sich vor diesen Augen besser in Acht nehmen, aber zur Zeit sah Takeo sich außerstande, dem Besitzer dieser grünen Seen auch nur ein Wort entgegenzusetzen. Geschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloß die Augen. 

* 

Aburatsubo war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun beleidigt sein sollte, oder es einfach nur niedlich fand, daß Takeo-kun mitten in seinen Liebkosungen eingeschlafen war. Er entschied sich für letzteres. Wie auch hätte er dieser Person irgend etwas übel nehmen können? Nun erst recht nicht, wo er mehr bekommen hatte, als er je gewagt hatte, zu hoffen. Takeo hatte ihn geküßt. Fast freiwillig. Mit schwindeligem Kopf ging Aburatsubo zurück auf sein Futon und schlief, müde von all dem Glück, ein.

© eleanor  


* * *


End file.
